Search for the Starred Ones
by ShadowRebirth37
Summary: DotF follow-up. The Guardian fears Ecco won't be able to protect Earth if the Foe attacks again. It uses the stars to mark dolphins across time. Ecco must find the Starred Ones & bring them to Atlantis. Chapter 2- Return to the Shrine. Full summary inside
1. Gift from the Stars

**AN**- ShadowRebirth37 here! This is a far-cry from my usual Zoids fics, but Ecco has always held a special place in my heart and I knew that sooner or later this would happen. You see, _Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future _was the first PS2 game I ever played and owned, and it showed me the beauty and grace of the ocean. I have beaten Defender of the Future, and let me tell you, hardest game in the history of games! I only got past cause of a glitch that let me phase through the giant crystal in _Caverns of Hope_. The level, _Shrine of Controversy_, is especially important to me. It shows what could happen to our planet if we aren't careful, and if we neglect her and her creatures the world might end up like that. Wow… that sounded very depressing. I digress, this fic will take place after DotF and will introduce an OC in the _Shrine of Controversy_ level. Here's a summery- the Guardian realizes that Ecco might not be enough to protect the world if the Foe return. It uses its power to give the songs of the ancients to worthy dolphins across the timeline. Ecco must find the chosen dolphins and bring them back to present-day Atlantis. The chosen dolphins, like himself, are marked with stars on their heads. Ecco travels back into the timeline to find the six of the seven Starred Ones. But what awaits him back in time? Can he find all the Starred Ones? Or will he search in vain? Without further a-due, chapter 1- Gift from the Stars!

**Disclaimer**- Nope, I don't own the star-studded dolphin or the giant talking crystal or anything in the game. I just own my OCs, my storyline, this fic, and all that jazz. A note- this **does contain spoilers, so I suggest you beat the game before reading, mainly because you won't understand things or know some characters.**

* * *

_**.:Chapter 1- Gift from the Stars:.**_

Ecco swan through the darkened ancient city of the dolphins, the legendary Atlantis. He had killed the Foe only days before, and he was still trying to readjust to a peaceful life again. The other dolphins treated him as a hero, but in his mind he was just a dolphin, except he had saved the world three times over. He slowly swam towards the massive violet crystal that stood in front of the great palace that had called him in the middle of the night.

_/Ecco, I have an urgent matter I must discuss with you/_ the Guardian boomed in its resonating voice.

"What is my bidding, Guardian?" Ecco asked, bowing before the great crystal as a show of respect.

_/I fear that if the Foe attacks again, you might not be able to defend the Earth on your own/_ it said, a hint of concern and deep thought in its voice.

"I have worried that also, great Guardian. But who else would stand a chance against the Foe?" Ecco asked, looking up at the Guardian with concern.

_/I gave you your gifts and the stars atop your head, and I can do it to other, worthy dolphins as well. Maybe a council of Starred dolphins will be able to prevent another was with the Foe/_ it said almost proudly.

"That may work, but what dolphins do you deem as worthy?" Ecco asked, cocking his head slightly.

_/Your allies during your fight may be of help. I am not one to choose who is worthy; the stars will choose who they believe should receive their gifts. I am only a humble guide for their power. The dolphins will be adorned with stars similar to yours, and will also receive powers like yours. The problem will be in convincing them to come to this world with you/_ the Guardian informed Ecco of the process of the stars' gifts.

"I will journey to find them and bring them back. How many will be starred?" Ecco asked.

_/Seven will be Starred. The dolphins will be from the different worlds you created; the man's world and the dolphin's world. Convincing them will not be easy, but it must be done to ensure the safety of the world/_ the crystal spoke sternly.

"It will be done. I will depart as soon as the Vortex of Time opens." Ecco said as he turned and swam towards the jumping rings. The other dolphins, hearing the conversation between him and the Guardian, lined the rings and sang encouragements and praise for him. He whistled back to them as he positioned himself at the beginning of the rings. The Guardian opened the Vortex of Time as a beam of light, which was the power of the stars, beamed within it. Whistling shrilly, he charged into the rings, which accelerated him up and out of the night-blackened water. Uttering a loud cry, he dove into the Vortex.

_**.:End of Chapter 1:.**_

* * *

**AN**- So? What do you guys think? I know its short, but I wanted to wait 'til next chapter to get into the real search. This fic is special and important to me, please treat it that way in reviews. Keep in mind I'm used to writing Zoids and Kingdom Hearts fics, so this may seem a little awkward at first until I get in the feel of it. I might not update for a while because I'm caught up with my other fics- my Zoids fic, _**The Dark Savior**_, and my Kingdom Hearts fic, _**Heart of a Wyvern**_. I'll try to update soon! No flames please. I do accept anonymous reviews. Please read and review! Until next chapter.

Ibeyla:P


	2. Return to the Shrine

_**.:Chapter 2- Return to the Shrine:.**_

The familiar surroundings of Atlantis faded and warped as the Vortex carried him to one of the alternate worlds that he had created when he returned the Gifts. Suddenly, the Vortex ended and he found himself falling through the air towards the water a good forty feet below him. He screamed and closed his eyes as he plummeted towards the still water. The impact stunned him as he smacked into the water at unsafe speed. The water slowed him, but his body was stunned and he started to sink, eyes still closed.

Suddenly, he felt himself pushed up to the surface from below. His blowhole broke the surface, and he gasped in the air, trying to quell his body's thirst for oxygen. After several minutes of deep breaths, his lungs returned to normal and the numbness his body had received from the fall faded and disappeared.

"Well, I didn't think I'd see you here at high-moon, Ecco…" a smooth, gentle voice greeted his ears. Instantly, he recognized the voice and his eyes flashed open. A strange weight around him confirmed his theory. He looked down at his body, and recognized the unmistakable form of the Labor Harness.

"Well… I didn't expect to be here really…" Ecco said and turned to face his dolphin savior. He was greeted by the sight of Prime Mover, her dark eyes calm as the sea that surrounded them. Her smooth ivory, tan and red skin shone in the pale green liquid, like a grouping of gems in the foul water.

"You know, you really should give us a little warning before you drop from the above like a sky pearl, but we were expecting your arrival." Prime said softly, smiling slightly.

"You were?" Ecco asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Well… ever since the marks appeared, we figured something was up." Prime answered.

"Marks? Some of you formed marks?" Ecco inquired, wondering if some of the human-broken dolphins had been marked by the Guardian.

"Yes… some of us, including me, did form marks, and it panicked many of us into falsely believing the humans had cast some enchantment. Some of the dolphins believed that nonsense, and tried to make us give control of the pod to the marked. Unfortunately, timid Crimson and Pilot were overcome by this, and vanished. I've been so worried, and even though I trust Crimson, I fear something may have happened to them…" Prime said sadly, closing her eyes at the mention of her son's disappearance.

"Other dolphins? I thought that only the sentinels lived in the Shrine?" Ecco asked, confused on what Prime meant.

"Well, that's how it used to be, until you returned the two Gifts. The other surviving dolphins from around the world, from all the different sects, came to the Shrine and the Temple of Firewater. Dozens of Movers and Circles, and sects that we have never known before appeared to celebrate the destruction of the Engine of Death. You are the equivalent of a God, Ecco; dolphins sign your praises at every rising sun, along with the Hymn of Unity. It was a joyous time, until a few weeks ago…" Prime trailed off, turning away slightly.

"What happened?" Ecco asked Prime, worried about the friends he had made.

"The marks appeared, and some of the new dolphins, whom haven't known of the treachery of Man, thought it was some sort of human enchantment and that the marked were the Chosen of Man. They tried to make us take control of the Shrine, away from the Painted One. They chased the Painted One away outside the Big Glass, and everything has deteriorated into chaos. Crimson and Pilot disappeared soon after, and now they are after me. I have been hiding in the cave where you and I first met. I came out here to pray to the Moon, the bender of the waters." Prime said, looking up through the pale water at the bright moon.

"I'm glad you were out here, otherwise I might have drowned…" Ecco said quietly, "The Painted One? Who is the Painted One?"

"The Painted One is the leader of all dolphins, the wisest of us all. His body is painted, the last of his sect, like Crimson. The Painted Dolphins were pets to the humans, a sign of status and power if a human owned one. They lived a life of leisure and luxury, and many disappeared shortly after the humans did. He is the only one left that we know of, and unlike the other Painted, he is kind and wise, but very humble and shy. During his rule, he spent most of his time in the Shrine or in the Temple of Firewater. We need to find him and put him back in power, for everything has fallen apart without his guidance." Prime informed him, pointing to the Shrine and out past the Big Glass.

"Yes… and he may know the whereabouts of the other Starred Ones…" Ecco said quietly, following Prime's gaze out into the pale green water past the Big Glass.

"If feel that if anyone knows the location of the Starred Ones, the Painted One will." Prime said, nodding slightly.

"By the way, is Circle still here?" Ecco asked, turning towards the direction of the Circle's shrine, "He might be able to help us…"

"Yes, he is still here." Prime answered, "He and the sentinel of the Mover Shrine were the only original dolphins here that were not marked."

"Let's pay him a visit… who knows, maybe that chatty little dolphin may know something about where Crimson, Pilot and the Painted One are…" Ecco said hopefully, starting towards the Circle's Shrine.

Unknown to them, from below, they were being watched…

_**.:End of Chapter 2:.**_

* * *

**AN**- Well, what do ya think? My long-awaited chapter 2! Sorry if it's short, but I'm in emotional turmoil right now. A friend of mine, my friend's dog Curley, was struck and killed by a dog on my vacation, and my house-sitter's child got into my room and broke my Gravity Ptera Zoid into pieces. (sigh) I'm just a mess right now. Anyway, again I'm sorry for the shortness, but I have a lot of other projects I'm working on. Btw, I'm writing a tribute fic to my friend, and if you want to read it, click on my profile and go down to the bottom and click on the fic titled _**Guardian in Wolf's Clothing**_. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to update soon, but I'm really busy with my Zoids fics. Please leave a nice, constructive review!! As always, **all flamers will be fed to Leiden and Geier!!** Lol. If you value your life, don't flame!! **I will reply to anonymous reviewers in my profile!!** Alright guys, please leave a nice review.

_**Ibeyla :P**_


End file.
